


Home Again I Will Go

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out Bucky is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again I Will Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



Steve couldn’t believe it, could barely hope the words were real, that somehow Bucky had survived the fall, was still alive nearly seventy years after he should be dead even though he was more than a little worse for the wear. Yet Bucky was here, alive, in this very building and asking for him, Steve, the only familiar thing in a very strange world. Steve could have used such familiarity when he woke up after his time on ice.

Steve wasn’t happy with Bucky being kept in a prisoner’s cell, and Fury would only tell him little of it (memory wipes, assassinations, brainwashing, and training), that Bucky was a liability, not to be trusted yet. Fury hadn’t even planned on telling him; it was Tony (through JARVIS whom S.H.I.E.L.D had still been unable to successfully expel from their systems) who told him, remembering the name from stories Steve had told. He was thankful for that and angry at Fury even though Steve understood the why of it. According to Fury, Steve should be happy that he was even being allowed to see Bucky at all, but if Fury hadn’t approved it, he would have found another way. Now that he knew, nothing would keep him away from Bucky.

The metal arm wasn’t as shocking as it should have been; Steve was too busy taking in the sight of his best friend, the disbelief that he was really alive and here, for the details to matter. There was time for that later. Bucky didn’t seem to notice him at first, through the bars of the cell door. But when he did, Bucky’s face crumpled, and he stumbled forward. Steve didn’t hesitate, ignoring the guard’s protests and opened the door, entering the spartan room.

Finding himself with an armful of Bucky, Steve held on as they both laughed and cried, delighting in each other’s presence and the fact they were each alive, the shock and improbability of the situation. Yet here they were, both still alive.

It was Bucky who pulled back first, and hesitantly brushed his lips across Steve’s, his eyes full of questions (is this okay? do you still want me? can we please?). “Sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen anything familiar. Did they tell you that it was you who brought it all back? My mind had been wiped so many times, and then I saw your face all over the television, and it all came crashing down around me. There’re holes, so many holes in my memory, and so much that I wish I could forget. The things I’ve done, Steve, oh God.”

Bucky was shaking, and Steve backed up until his knees hit the edge of the cot, sinking down and positioning Bucky so he was straddling his hips. It was the reversal of the position that Steve and Bucky had been in many times in their youth, stealing kisses when no one else was around. “I wasn’t given the details. It’s above my “pay grade” they said, but none of it matters to me.” Steve’s hands rose to cup Bucky’s face. “It wasn’t you. Not really. All that matters if that you’re alive.”

Bucky dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder. “It was me though; I remember it. It was my hands.” He raised his metal arm and turned his head to look at it. “My hand and this monstrosity.”

Steve reached up and gripped the metal hand in his own. It obviously wasn’t flesh, but didn’t feel like typical metal either and was surprisingly warm. “Nothing about you could ever be monstrous, not even this. I don’t need the details right now. To know that this, that you’re alive, that we’re both alive and together again is a miracle.” It could be nothing else. He still had nightmares of that day on the train, of what he’d done wrong, of how he could have changed it, made a difference. He’d gone over the details so many times and the conclusion was always that it was his fault. There was no way to deny that.

This time it was Steve’s turn to kiss Bucky, hard and desperate, reassuring himself that Bucky was real, that he was here and alive. The rest of it didn’t matter. The hows and whys paled in comparison to the reality of the situation. Steve hadn’t planned for it to be more than a kiss, definitely not here or like this, but when Bucky rolled his hips down against his half hard cock, Steve knew that it was too late to turn back now. They both needed this, consequences be damned. The guard didn’t matter, and the thought of cameras didn’t cross his mind until much later.

Steve hadn’t done this in much too long, and never casually. Things with Bucky had never been casual, two kids struggling with desires that could get them killed if they were caught. Things were better now, Steve found, but he wasn’t thinking about that now. No, instead, he was thinking about the feel of Bucky on his lap, in his arms, of wet mouths and hot breaths. Steve couldn’t help but buck up against Bucky, when he dropped his head and snagged Steve’s nipple through with his teeth Steve’s shirt. When Bucky pulled back with a happy laugh at the reaction, Steve wasn’t sure whether to grin or groan.

Instead, Steve settled for dropping his hands to Bucky’s hips, holding him still as Steve licked along the shell of Bucky’s ear in retaliation. Bucky had always been strangely sensitive there, and that had apparently not changed if the delicious squirming against his erection and the “Oh God, Steve, please,” that was pulled from Bucky’s lips was any indication.

However, Steve wasn’t in the mood for teasing, neither of them going to last long. Releasing Bucky’s hips, Steve slid his hands back to cup Bucky’s ass, squeezing his cheeks and wishing that there was no clothing between them, so he could sink his fingers into Bucky’s willing hole. Next time. They’d have plenty of time for that.

Bucky played dirty when he dropped his mouth to Steve’s neck, nipping at the tendons there as his hands raised to flick at Steve’s nipples. Steve gasped at the added stimulation, his balls drawing up tight as his orgasm overtook him. Steve forced Bucky’s head up, capturing his mouth in a needy kiss as Bucky’s hips rolled against him as his own orgasm hit.

When it was over, and they both slumped against each other sweaty and panting, Bucky let out a laugh. “Can’t believe we did that here. Can’t believe you didn’t care we were giving them a show.” His hand rose to brush Steve’s damp hair from his forehead, almost dropping it when he noticed it was the metal one, but forced himself to keep going.

Steve’s smile was happy and sated. “Don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

Bucky’s smile was almost bashful as he delighted in the words. Suddenly he squirmed against Steve’s lap, dragging a gasp from him. A wicked grin crossed Bucky’s face. “Any chance for a change of clothes and a decent bed?”

A clearing throat from the hall dragged both of their attention to the door.

Steve blushed seeing Phil in the doorway, but didn’t try to relinquish his hold on Bucky. 

Tossing a duffel bag into the room, Phil said, “Get changed. Fury wants to see you both.”

As Bucky turned a questioning look towards Steve, he just smiled. They would make things work. Quickly changing into the fatigues given to them, they walked, metal hand clasped with flesh, towards the beginning of the rest of their lives ready to face whatever was in store for them together.


End file.
